True love? Or true death?
by NightlyDeath
Summary: A girl named Taylor, lost in her own world,travels into Inkheart and is found by Farid... Farid/OC asks the author of Inkheart to write an apprentice for him so he can pass on his knowledge.But a surprise will await him as he finds that he is in love...
1. Prolouge

**I do not own anything**

**Prologue**

**Taylor has never longed for something so painfully as she now did. After reading INKHEART and INKSPELL, dying to read INKDEATH, she knows that she has fallen in love with Farid, a boy who does not exist past the pages of the INKWORLD. She is facing hard times in her life. Suddenly she feels that this story is not hers, a stranger in her own world. She longs to be in the Wayless Wood, to see the blue fairies, the water nymphs and the fire elves, the Black prince and the strolling players, the Laughing Prince's castle and Farid, and everything else there is to see. "A slave in her own world" as she now puts it. Taylor knows and feels that she should be free in the INKWORLD. How many times did she wish that reading out loud could actually put people in or out of books? Too many to count, that's for sure.**

**It's torture to Taylor to be so close yet so far from the INWORLD, but she knows there's no way into the pages, to be part of the story herself. Just thinking about it made the longing hurt more. By day she thinks about it , at night she dreams about it; meeting the Black Prince, to share adventures with Farid. But when day came again, her hearts broken. Usually after waking up she would sit in bed and cry silently about leaving her dream behind, before she became a slave once again. **

**NOTHING**** could bring her out of her torture chamber, she was trapped. Not even her best friends, Teaka and Emma knew about it for she feared what they would think. Taylor was able to hide it from them but it was still there. The longing got worse and worse each day. Sometimes it was so horrible that she thought that the white women had took her heart away, leaving an emptiness in her and longing had taken over. **

**Was she going to be tortured like this for eternity? Was the reason why she wanted to go to Scotland because she thought she might find an adventure there? One just like the INKWORLD? So many questions she had, but none could be answered, at least not here in B.C. Maybe not even in Canada.**

**Besides Scotland there was England, Greece, Rome, Australia, anywhere there was an adventure where at least one of her questions would be, that's where she had to go. That's where she ****MUST ****go to distinguish her terrible longing. But deep down Taylor knew that it would be with her unto her death. She liked living in her small village but hated it at the same time. She wanted to go back to the medieval times, a time zone just like the Ink world.**

**When she was with Tony, she felt like she was with Farid awaiting an adventure that is yet to come. Tony was the only one who could put her longing away to the back of her mind that sometimes she forgot it was there. Ink world, the name tasted like a curse on her tongue. Yet she needed to know what it was like there. If she went to Scotland would there be someone like Dustfinger? Someone who could talk to fire, make fire dance for him? **

**"Idiot!" she told herself, she wished she hadn't thought of that. Taylor's heart twisted with pain for what she desired but to know it was impossible to have. What was she to do? So many things. She could become a singer, get a lot of money then travel the world looking for adventures and answers to her questions. Yes that's it! She could also take Tony to Scotland! I'm sure he'd love that! But...The chances of becoming a singer are one in a million…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything**

**Taylor's heart had almost stopped dead after reading Ink death. Yes, she had finally gotten it. But what she discovered tore at her heart. Farid, the character she had fallen in love with, was more fond of Dustfinger then he was fond of Meggie. But Meggie's heart stopped beating faster when she was around Farid or when he was mentioned. No, her heart beats faster for a boy named Doria. **

**Taylor didn't know how to feel. Sadness, happiness, anger, jealousy. All these emotions were the ones Taylor was feeling. Now more than ever she was desperate to be between the pages, to be beside Farid, to comfort him. She wanted to travel from village to village with him. Soon Taylor was lost in her thoughts: About the Ink world, the dangerous adventures that awaited her. All she had to do was go beyond the pages...**

**No! She could never go there, doesn't matter what she did! This pain and longing will tear at her and kill her as if it was the Black Prince's bear! Nothing... how she hated that word. The word that kept her from banishing that longing, the terrible , painful, torturous knowledge! But what was she to do? Deep down she knew that she would spend the rest of her life trying to figure out. **

**Farid... Every time she thought of him, Taylor thought of how Meggie had made him fall in love with her, then she went and fell in love with Doria. Taylor sighed. She didn't blame Doria, but she could have slapped Meggie's pretty face, maybe even hard enough to make it not so pretty! No, that would probably not make her any less beautiful. Why did she envy Meggie so much? She's not even real. Meggie is like Farid, nothing but paper and ink. Maybe that is what is frustrating Taylor so much? So Jealous? The fact that Meggie got to be with Farid?**

**Stories... Taylor's mind wandered off to her shelf full of Romance novels, that she loved so much, just sitting there, calling to her to open them up and read the story once again. But no, her love of books had narrowed down to the three books that told the story that her heart desired to be part of. To see everything she could not see.**

**For Farid to teach her how to play with fire, as Dustfinger had taught him. Here came the jealousy again. Was this what it was like to be jealous of someone? Taylor had never known it till she started reading Ink heart series. Not a night went by that Taylor didn't make the same wish: I want to be in the Ink world! I want to live out my life there, to travel with Farid, having him teach her how to play with fire! ( jealousy was hidden very well in her words.) **

**How hard Taylor had to work to keep herself together! Indeed she tried very hard. But at night, exhausted from work, when she went to bed the tears would come. She thought for sure she would have run out of tears by now, but at night they would start flowing again! So many tears, because of the Ink world! Because she was here, a slave in her own home, her own life, her own world!**

**No, she didn't belong here. She belonged in there, where fighting is done with swords and crossbows, not guns and bombs! She wanted to walk among the strolling players. That's where she belonged! Like she was from there but someone had taken her away from her home and dropped her here. Where people drove cars and there was electricity instead of using fire and riding horses! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything**

**Before Farid left he asked Fenglio to write something special for him as one last favour, though of coarse he had to ask Meggie to read it out loud for him. Meggie loved reading Fenglio's words out loud but there was something about these words that made her uncomfortable; "Farid would be lonely on his travels and he knew that it was time to teach someone about fire, like Dustfinger had taught him."**

**Meggie looked up at Farid with uncertainly, took a deep breath and continued reading. "Farid wanted his 'apprentice' to be eager to learn how to make fire dance for her. While Farid starts his journey, he'll hear a cry, deep in the Wayless wood."**

**Silently Meggie read on. ****There, he will meet a girl, at the age of thirteen. With sunflower blonde hair that touched her waist and eyes so dark they were almost black. She was beautiful... **

**Meggie looked at Farid , she wanted to ask him why he chose a girl but he had occupied himself with talking to Dustfinger. Did Farid even know it was a girl? Hard to tell, Girls probably wouldn't make good fire dancers, but then again, he could of chose a girl to get back at her for choosing Doria instead of him...**

**With a sigh Meggie started reading again. "The girl was crying and laughing at the same time. She had a beautiful laugh. At first Farid couldn't believe that the crazy old man had sent her for him to teach. In the end, he admired the girl's desire of fire, but there was something about her that he didn't understand. All in all he accepted that she was the one who he must teach." **

**After Meggie finished, Fenglio told the boy where to find this find young pupil of his. "It may take some time for him to show up then ,right?" Farid had asked him. Meggie had to smile, so he didn't know that it was a girl. What a surprise he'll have waiting for him... **

**The next day Farid said his goodbyes to everyone. "Will he fall in love with the girl?" Meggie had asked Fenglio shortly after Farid's departure.**

**"Maybe, maybe not." Fenglio looked at her. "depends on what his heart desires." And he left it at that, so Meggie went to look for Doria who could banish her thoughts of the other girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything**

**Taylor woke with a start. She had that dream again, the one telling her that she would soon be gone from here forever. She loved that dream, but hated it at the same time. "Nothing but lies!" She muttered to herself. Taylor got out of bed and went to her drawers to get her Blue T-shirt and jean shorts. She was about to put her socks on when she heard a strange sound. "Water?" Taylor looked where her desk once was. Oh great Taylor your loosing your mind! What's next? **

**As she fell sideways her head hit a tree trunk. The surprise of it made her cry out and tears sprung from her eyes with pain. She looked around, where her bedroom was once was now a forest. She looked at the pool of water, then her gaze went east where she saw what looked like a fire-elves' nest. "Oh my god!" It was a whisper so low that even she had trouble hearing it. But she knew where she was: The Wayless Wood.**

**Taylor began laughing, "I can't believe it!" Whether it was a dream or not she didn't care. Taylor went over and looked into the pond, still laughing and tears still stinging her eyes. Taylor didn't even notice the boy behind her until she saw his reflection in the water. **

**Farid had heard the cry and was running through the forest. When he found someone it was where he and Meggie appeared when they first came to the Ink world. He quickly put that thought aside. Just thinking about her made his heart ache. He instead focused on the figure but the pool. It was a girl! Surprised, he tried to remember what Fenglio had said when he had first asked him this one last favour. 'You may have a surprise waiting for you, my boy, so do be careful.' Farid heard her start laughing though he could tell she was crying too. **

**He cautiously started walking over to her. She had a pretty laugh, he thought has he advanced closer to her. She didn't even notice him until he was standing right beside her. IDIOT! He told himself. He had made her jump so bad she fell into the pool, luckily he got her out before the water- nymph pulled her down. The girl murmured her thanks and walked over to a tree. A fairy flew out of one of the nests and tried to pull a piece of her wet hair out, but she just shooed it away. **

**She was bare feet, he noticed when she sat down. Of coarse Farid followed, he wanted to know who she was and where she came from. The girl looked at him, "Taylor," she murmured, "My names Taylor." Had he asked his question out loud? It was possible. She stared at him, when he returned her gaze she looked away blushing slightly. "And you're Farid." She glanced at him, but quickly looked away at the look he was giving her. "How do you know that?" he asked. **

**Fenglio hadn't sent this girl to me to teach her fire had he? He had to admit she was very beautiful. What was her name, Taylor? It was a lovely name. It also fitted the girl who bore the name. Her voice brought him out of her thoughts. "Your eyes, only Farid has eyes so beautiful, almost like a girl's." Now it was Farid's turn to blush. "Have you always been in this world Taylor? Or do you come from a different world?" She looked down. Damn it! Damn it Taylor! She cursed to herself. In her dreams it had been easy to talk to him, now it was hard as going to places by herself, stupid shyness. "If you mean a world like Meggie's then yes, but even where she lived it is a story where I'm from."**

**She hadn't noticed the fire-elf land on her hand, it burned a fresh cut that she had gotten a few days ago, it hurt worse then the fire-elf that landed on her arm. A strangled cry rose from her throat. Only the fire-elf on her arm flew away when she shook it, but the one on her hand stayed. She doesn't want to risk hurting it, yet it doesn't care it's hurting her a lot, Farid could tell, oh but the pain on her beautiful face.**

**He picked the fire-elf up carefully and put it on the dewy grass and shooed it away. Farid looked back at Taylor, then his gaze slid to the spot on her hand. "Did it do that?" he asked, cursing himself for the unexpected anger in his voice. Taylor shook her head, "No, that happened a few days ago"**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything**

**They must have talked for hours, Farid knew so much about Taylor that he felt like he'd known her his whole life. In the end he asked her if she would like to be taught to become a fire-dancer. Her deep brown eyes had lit up so bright that it was if there was tiny fires in them. **

**She learned quickly, quicker than he had when Dustfinger taught him everything he knew. On the third night of the eighth week Farid told her something before they climbed the tree for the night, "one day I'm going to have to take you to the see to teach you the one-" **

**"That can turn you invisible." She finished for him and gave him a weary smile. He smiled back. They climbed the tree and settled in. One day for them to get their energy back, then they were heading out off to go to village to village. "Farid?" Taylor's voice gave away how exhausted she was even though she denied it. "Yes?" He closed his eyes, he was very tired. "We will come back one day, won't we?" Her voice was husky from exhaustion, concern , and what else? He couldn't concentrate. "Yes, yes we will come back." **

**"Promise?" They had grown very close in the time they had known each other, really close, and he had to smile her wanting to make sure that they would. "I promise." He heard her let go of her breath she had been holding. "Thank you," she whispered. Oh god her voice was so addicting, so beautiful! In a few minutes he heard her even breathing. His last thoughts were of the beautiful girl above him that made him shiver in delight when she spoke his name. "Taylor." He whispered before he too fell asleep.**

**The next day Farid went back to Ombra. "We need supplies." He had told her before he left. Taylor decided she'd go for a walk till his return. Taylor was walking along the trees waiting for Farid when she heard a rustle in a nearby bush. Taylor smiled, "Back so soon?" But the figure who came out of the bush was not Farid. A man who wasn't wearing armour but bore Ombra's symbol on his chest. Taylor took a step back. The man looked around and when he saw her, he smiled. "Why hello beautiful, what luck to find someone like you here." He came towards her. He's drunk, Taylor thought, as she kept backing away from him. She was scared, but she did not show it.**

**Taylor's back connected with a tree. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. The man put his hands on her waist, "All alone in the Wayless woods." Do something you idiot! Her heart screamed. But she was terrified and couldn't move. He pressed into her. Now's your chance, knee him! "Get away from me." She didn't know how but after a moment her body finally did what she was told and kneed him in the groin. The man howled and backed away from her in pain. Taylor started running. The man chased her, "Come back here you whore!" She made the mistake of looking behind her.**

**What had she tripped on? Her head struck a rock when she hit the ground, she could feel the blood streaming down the side of her face. She cried out in pain but held the back the tears that threatened to flow. Taylor turned on her back and tried to get up but the man had caught up and pushed her back down. He was on his hands and knees over her. He held her chin with one hand so she couldn't turn her head when he kissed her. **

**She could taste the rum. Taylor was struggling and fighting as hard as she could but he was too strong. She dug her nails into his arms, his grip tightened on her chin then he lifted his head and removed his hand from her face, before slapping her so hard it left a mark.**

**His hands started roaming her body, again she struggled. "Get off me!" Taylor screamed. But the man just laughed at her. Just as his hand returned to her chest, someone or something jumped him and brought him off her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything**

**When Farid was close to camp he heard a scream, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Taylor!" Farid started running, when he reached the clearing he saw Taylor, struggling under a man. The man was kissing her! Anger spread through him like wild fire. For a few minutes he couldn't move, until he saw the man's hands were on her chest. Farid dropped the items he had gotten and charged the man and jumped over Taylor, bringing the man with him. The two of them rolled away from her. He was on top of the man, he punched the man's face so hard Farid thought he broke it, the man's nose was bleeding harshly. He gave the man five more blows before he could lay a finger on Farid. **

**"Ok! Ok!" The man yelled. "I'll go just get off me!" Farid punched him one more time then got off the man. "Now leave!" He said in such a cold voice even Taylor flinched. The man took one last glance at Taylor with such hatred and revenge, Taylor couldn't meet his gaze, then ran back the way he came. When Farid was sure the man was gone he turned toward Taylor. She was staring at him, eyes wide and she had a bruise on her cheek, but when she noticed him looking at her she looked away. The setting sun caught something on the side of her face. Farid went and kneeled beside her, "Taylor, look at me." He said softly as he gently tipped her chin up.**

**Blood. He stared at it and lightly touched the wound which made her flinch, and finally he saw the tears that she had tried so hard to keep back. "Oh Taylor," he whispered as he took her in for a long embrace. Taylor put her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as the tears silently streamed down her face. By the time the tears stopped Farid's shirt was almost soaked and there was a bit of blood where her head had been. Taylor wiped her eyes on her arm, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Farid followed her gaze to his wet tunic and smiled. "It's alright, its needs to be washed anyway," he smiled again. That got a smile and a soft laugh out of her. **

**Farid loved her laugh and her smile was almost to beautiful to look at. "I'll be right back," he whispered and kissed her forehead. When he left Taylor got up and walked over to a small pool. The sun was almost completely down and animals would be coming out soon and her wound was fresh," Well at least it is not bleeding anymore." She washed the blood off her face. **

**When she got back to the tree where Farid and her slept in he was there putting the supplies up it. He smiled at her when she was leaning against the tree. She smiled back but turned around, her face towards the tree. He smiled again when he heard her yawn. She didn't like people seeing her yawn.**

**Farid put his hands on the tree on either side of her, when she turned around his hands slid onto her arms and he kissed her. When he smelled the man who had attacked her earlier his grip on her tightened. She whimpered softly from his grip. His hands went to her face and he kissed her forehead, he nose and to her lips once more. Her lips tasted like honey from the fire-elves nest. **

**How long was it before he released her? Taylor didn't know, also, she didn't care. It felt good. It seemed like forever before he had let he go. Her face was deep red and he had smiled. When had it gone dark? "We'd better get up before the animals come," Taylor whispered huskily. Farid only nodded. It was windy and cold, luckily they found branches thick and wide enough for them to sleep side by side. In no time Taylor fell asleep beside him.**

**Farid was thinking about Dustfinger when he felt Taylor move beside him. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. He dreamed of many people: Dustfinger, Meggie, Silver tongue, even Gwin and Jink, and then Taylor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything**

**As Taylor's eyes fluttered opened she saw the sun rising over the mountains through the thick branches of the tree. She rubbed her eyes on her arm and turned over. She felt something move beside her and, surprised, her eyes shot right open. Taylor also sat up so fast she almost lost her balance, in fact, she would have if not for the hand that shot out to still her. She looked beside her, eyes so beautiful they could've belonged to a girl stared back, "Good morning Taylor." Farid said with a smile on his lips. "Good morning," she murmured back. She almost lost herself in his eyes but quickly looked away. **

**God she is so beautiful! He couldn't believe how fast his heart was racing. It didn't even race this fast when he was with Meggie. Meggie...Farid frowned as he remembered how she had told him she wanted to stay with that boy, Doria. "What's wrong Farid?" Farid hadn't been paying attention, and he knew she knew, "Huh?" Taylor repeated her question, her look worrying. "Nothing, just thinking about something that's all." Ok so he lied, but it wouldn't have mattered to him if Taylor believed him. The look she gave him told him that she knew he was lying, and he knew how she didn't like when she was lied to. Taylor got up carefully and walked over to the place where they put a rope so that they could easily go up and down the tree, and climbed down.**

**Even though Farid knew Taylor was unhappy he didn't follow her cause he thought she'd be back any minute. ****Taylor walked towards the trees till she was out of sight from the tree that Farid was in. when she found a small clearing she began punching a tree that was small, unlike the others. "He still loves her, even though she doesn't love him, he still loves her. Maybe it was a mistake wanting to come here." Taylor said out loud, she was oblivious to the fact that her knuckles were bleeding. "And why couldn't I fight that man? If Farid hadn't come I'd surely had been..." Taylor's voice trailed off and suddenly she sank to her knees and started crying. After a few moments She decided that if she was using fire she'd calm down. She flicked her fingers and a tiny flame appeared, and Taylor made it dance. It looked so beautiful in the morning light. But soon Taylor started feeling dizzy, and not long after, she black out. **

**An hour went by and Farid started to get worried. The sun was fully in the sky now. Farid quickly climbed down the rope and ran the way Taylor and gone. "Taylor? Taylor!" He called her name over and over again till he found her in the middle of a clearing lying motionless. Panic rose in Farid's heart. No! No! Please No! His blood was pounding in his ears. Did the man come back after all? Did an animal get her? It was still dark when she left! What happened?** **Farid almost fell at her side in his hurry to reach her. He looked down at her, tears in his eyes. "Taylor, oh god Taylor what happened? Why wasn't I with you?" Farid started sobbing. he couldn't see her face, her hair was covering it. He took one of her hands in his. He kissed the tips of her fingers, which had small blisters on them. 'Oh god!' Farid thought to himself. 'She was playing with fire and it killed her!'**

**This theory made Farid sob more. "Wait...What?" There was dry blood on her knuckles. "What happened?" Farid whispered. **

**How long has it been? An hour? Only half an hour? "Shouldn't all my tears be gone by now?" He asked himself. "Farid?" One of Taylor's hands moved her hair from her face. "Why are you crying?" She sat up so quickly that she missed his head by inches. Farid looked at her through his blurry eyes, "Tay -Taylor?" He was looking at her like she had two heads instead of one. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Taylor snapped at him, but she smiled. He practically threw himself at her in his joyful mood that all the horrible things that he thought happened didn't. But all the same Taylor lost her Balance and they went backwards. He was kissing her almost everywhere! Her lips, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, then back to her mouth.**

**He was laughing with relief as he did this and she wanted to ask what had caused him to be this way but she liked him in this mood and didn't want to ruin it. "I promise Taylor, I'll never let you out of my sight again!" He exclaimed happily. Taylor reached out and wiped away his tears and smiled. then she took him in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on , we'd better get going if we ever want to leave," she said softly. Farid nodded but he didn't say anything about the travel, instead he asked, "What were you doing? I though I'd lost you! I love you Taylor! And I never want to lose you!" Taylor caught that he had just told her he loved her, but she didn't know whether to believe him or not, so she didn't tell him. **

**"I'm sorry, I just wanted to practice with fire one more time before we left but I kept getting distracted and I was so exhausted from it that I fell asleep." She blushed. 'There is more to it than she is telling me,' Farid thought, but didn't probe the subject. "Ok Taylor," Farid pulled Taylor close," Just please don't ever leave without telling me again!" He hugged her to him so hard that it took a moment to get her breath back. "Ok Farid."**

**Farid stood up and offered her his hand. "come on, we've burned enough day light." Taylor hesitated a moment but then took his hand. Farid helped her up then, hand in hand, went to get their things. "I got you some new clothes like you asked," Farid told her as he handed her a bundle," I don't understand why you wanted them." He added. Taylor looked and smiled at him. "Because Farid, they are easier to wear than a dress when traveling on foot, not that I would know." Farid turned around as Taylor changed clothing. **

**"I also got you a dress for when we are in a village. And of coarse, the clothes for when you perform with fire." As he heard the rustle of clothes Farid was tempted to turn around. "Thank you Farid. The clothes are a little baggy but they will work." Taylor said as her way in telling him she was done and he could turn around. For a minute Farid thought that a stranger had come and replaced Taylor. She looked so different that any one could mistake her as a boy.**

**"What's wrong?" Farid was looking at her strangely. "Does it look bad?" She asked. "No of coarse not, you just look so different. Almost like a-" ´He looked away. "Like a boy?" Taylor filled in. "Yeah." Farid blushed as Taylor laughed. "That's the point silly." Seeing the look on Farid's face she added, "So that if we run into anyone on the road it won't seem so strange as seeing one boy and one girl." Farid's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Okay...I guess that makes sense." Taylor smiled slightly. "You still don't get it, do you?" **

**"No, no I get it." Taylor rolled hey eyes. "Sure. You do." She gave Farid a kiss and took down her leather bag. "No! Seriously I do!" Farid protested.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything**

**Farid and Taylor had been looking for a village for almost two weeks before they came to a Inn on the road. "Finally!" Taylor exclaimed, exhaustion clouding her voice. "Taylor?" Farid was squinting at the sign, "What is it called?" Taylor walked over to where he was standing. "It's called 'The Berlin Inn'." She replied before taking his hand and pulling him into the place. The inn was musky and dim. The two of them walked over to the counter where a dangerous looking man was cleaning out a glass. "Hello boys, what can I get for you?" The inn keeper asked in a deep voice. Taylor gently elbowed Farid in the ribs. "Uh one. One room sir."**

**"That will be five coins." Taylor took the necklace she wore around her neck and handed it to the man. "Real gold sir." She mumbled deeply. The inn keeper smiled, he was missing quite a few teeth, "Second floor last one on your right." he said, handing them a key. Farid and Taylor both nodded before going up.**

**"I can not believe you gave that guy your gold necklace! It was worth more than five coins!" Farid told her after shutting the door. "Well how else were we going to pay? Besides I'm going to get it back so don't worry." Taylor went behind the screen to change into a dress for the night. Farid stayed quiet, he did worry, and he knew how she meant to get it back. He took his shirt off for the night. **

**Everything disappeared around him as Taylor stepped out from behind the screen. " you look...amazing." Taylor blushed. Farid looked over at the bed. One bed. "Thank you Farid," she replied, following his gaze. "So, I'm sleeping on the floor tonight?" Taylor looked at him confused. "Why would you sleep on the floor?"**

**"I don't know, just thought that you don't want me in the bed with you." Both Taylor and Farid blushed. "No come on, it is going to be cold tonight. Anyway we are going to need each other." She quickly added, "I mean each others body heat." Taylor pulled back the covers and slid into the bed. Farid hesitated until Taylor patted the spot beside her. They held each other in their arms. 'It feels so good...so right.' Farid thought to himself, and that's how they fell asleep; with a smile both on their lips.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything**

**"Where am I?" Taylor asked herself out loud. She couldn't see anything in this blackness. "Ha ha!" She heard. Taylor's eyes grew wide. "Who is there?" She asked out, her voice a little shaky. Suddenly the blackness cleared and there were four men around her. "Time to teach you a lesson on how to please a man." Said one man, licking his lips. The other three laughed mockingly. 'Not again!' Taylor thought to herself. What was she going to do? One of the men lunged out at her and grabbed her arm.**

**Taylor hit the man in the face and when he let go of her, she ran. She didn't get very far when one of them jumped her. "No!" Taylor screamed. She didn't understand what was happening, it was all going to fast! Suddenly the men were tearing at her clothes until there were nothing left. Then they started roaming her body. Taylor struggled but they just held her down, and she couldn't stop the tears that sprang to her eyes. **

**"No! No get off me! Get off me!" Taylor screamed over and over again. When she felt one of the men's lips on her she screamed so loud and long she thought her lungs would burst. They were scratching her , digging their nails into her, they were not at all gentle in what they were doing.**

**Farid tried to wake Taylor but he couldn't. When he touched her arm she screamed more loudly and longer too. All of a sudden she shot straight up. Farid quickly turned away from her and closed his eyes.**

**Taylor awoke so suddenly. She was drenched in cold sweat and was breathing heavily. She looked over at Farid, he was sleeping. Taylor got out of bed and slipped out the door. "Maybe a little fresh air will help." She mumbled to herself. She just reached the door to go outside when a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Where are you going Taylor?" Farid. Taylor felt a wave of exhaustion sweep through her body. she started swaying as tears flowed down her face and she fell to her knees. Farid ran -or fast walked- to her side. "Taylor?" He knelt beside her, "Taylor what's wrong?" She looked at him; Sadness, fear, pain, embarrassment, these emotions were reflected in her darkened eyes as she tried to hide them. Wordlessly he scooped her up in his arms. Taylor gave a groan of resistant but wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to their room.**

**When they got their he gently laid her in the middle of the bed. "It's going to be all right." He whispered in her ear. Farid noticed that her sleeve on her dress had slipped from her shoulder and though he tried to resist he could not. He kissed her neck down to her shoulder. Then he kissed her lips and, to his surprise, he felt Taylor's lips move against his. Farid sank down on to the bed beside her. Immediately her arms encircled his neck again. Farid gently pulled Taylor against him. They stayed like that until Farid felt her body go limp and she stopped kissing him.**

**Farid lifted his head to look at her. Taylor's eyes were closed and her breathing had gone calm and normal. "I love you, Taylor." Farid whispered huskily. Then he pulled the covers up and laid beside Taylor. With a sigh he closed his eyes and fell asleep but, not before catching the smile that crept to Taylor's lips.**

**The bright sunlight was penetrating as Taylor painfully opened her eyes. She quickly turned on her other side away from the window towards Farid. She sighed. Farid is so handsome and he looks so peaceful sleeping there. A sharp knock on the door brought Taylor out of her daydreaming. Crap I'm still in my dress, she thought as she was jumping out of the bed and in a muffled voice hastily said "one minute!" She arranged the bed so it looked like Farid was the only one sleeping in it then quickly dashed about the room getting her "boy clothes" on. After tucking her hair under her hat Taylor opened the door. Taylor knew as soon as she saw the expression on the girl standing in front of her that she looked dishevelled. Taylor mumbled "Hello," The girl stared blankly for a moment before replying. "Hello sir…I was told to bring you your breakfast." The girl was holding a tray and Taylor moved aside so she could bring it in. The girl suddenly gasped as yawning came from the bed. Taylor suppressed a chuckle and smiled. **

**The first thing Farid saw when he woke up was a unknown beautiful girl standing in his room like she had seen a ghost. Confusingly he looked around till he caught Taylor's eyes. He looked questioningly at her but her hard blank expression only told her that the girl was an intruder though she meant no harm. Farid looked back at the girl as he got out of bed and put his shirt on that was on the chair. The girl blushed, "Hello" Farid casually said to the girl. He stared at the girl as she stared back and Taylor, starting to get annoyed by the two of them, left to go find the inn keeper's room to get her necklace back. After a few moments of silence Farid coughed, "If that will be all miss then I'll kindly ask you to leave." The girl looked surprised as if she was not use to being thrown out of men's rooms and hastily replied "Right, of coarse," before slipping out the door. Farid shook his head as he started packing knowing all too well where Taylor had gone. He hoped that she didn't get caught. He took one last look at the bed that he had shared with Taylor the previous night before shutting the door to the room and walking out of the inn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything**

**Taylor had been running for over an hour, blood pounding in her ears, her heart beating fast from how terrified she was. She slowly forced herself to slow down into a walk. "Where do you plan to go?" She asked herself out loud. She had no idea where she was going, or if there was even anything out there. Suddenly she stopped. She glanced back at the road she had gotten on. "Farid" she whispered, so quiet that even she had trouble hearing it. Taylor bit his lip. "He was so hurt when I left him…those men hurt him so bad." She sighed. "I could've at least had helped him before leaving" Tears of regret slowly slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily. Why does she cry so much here? She shook her head, forcing the tears to go away, and continued on her way. **

**It wasn't until nightfall that she came to a city. She sighed in relief. The sign read 'Berlin' She walked through the gates and stood there looking around. "Where do I go?" she asked to no one. "Depends what your looking for, don't you think?" Taylor looked to her left and saw a very old man. "um…I suppose traveling equipment" she answered quietly, wary of the stranger. The man's hair wasn't grey, but his eyes showed years of wisdom. He nodded and beckoned for her to follow. Taylor hesitated but something inside her told her she needed to follow him. "I will help you" The man said. Taylor nodded and together they walked. "What is your name , child?" He asked after a long silence. "Taylor, sir" she told him. "okay, Taylor, who is it your running from?" Taylor's head snapped up in surprise. "I am not running-" The man cut her off. "Do not lie to me child." Taylor looked away, watching the ground. The question wasn't who she was running from, it was why. "Farid" She said quietly after a long pause. "A lover?" he asked her. Taylor shook her head, though her heart had begun beating faster at his name. "My teacher" The man looked thoughtful. "But he loves you, does he not?" Those awful tears again threatened to spill. The man didn't seem to notice and continued on. "And you love him, so why, child. Why are you running from him and his love?" The man noticed the weapons that Taylor had around her waist. She didn't understand how it was possible, but she felt like it was so easy to tell him. **

**She told him about the man who had tried to rape her, about how Farid saved her and that the man and some others found them and attempted to kill Farid for humiliating him. "I had to go…because of me he almost got killed." She said quietly after. After they had gotten her the supplies she needed the man spoke. "And you killed them, didn't you?" Taylor nodded, still not understanding how she could have done such a thing. The man took her to his home. "You are a fighter, Taylor, not many women are." The man took out a map. "You should keep going north until you reach the training ground, it is called… well then, it seems the name as worn away." **

**The man shrugged. "No matter, you will know you are there when everything around you is for training." The man walked over to a desk and took out a letter. "Give this to the captain, he will help you." Taylor took it curious. " I don't understand sir, why are you doing this?" The man looked at her. "It is your destiny" Taylor looked at the letter, she wondered what it said. "Do not read it, for it is not yours to read, dear child." Taylor looked up at the man. "Now come, it is getting late." He led her upstairs to a bedroom. "you can sleep here tonight," he told her then headed out. Before he closed the door Taylor suddenly spoke. "Wait, sir," the man looked at her. "Yes?" Taylor looked at him "What is your name?" "Author," he replied then closed the door.**


End file.
